Kyoya Ootori
Kyoya Ootori, a second year student at Ouran Academy, is the sly and calculating vice-president of the Host Club founded by his best friend and polar opposite, Tamaki Suoh . Despite Tamaki being president, Kyoya truly runs the club and plays the role of a puppet-master behind the scenes, earning him the nickname “Shadow King”. He takes care of the Host Club’s expenses and will even sell items belonging to the host club members (such as Haruhi’s pencil) for profit. In his words, “use whatever is at hand, be it friend or foe.” Almost everything he does is for his own benefit, but he can occasionally display a selfless side. He is the third son of his very wealthy and influential family; thus, if he wants to take over his family's business, he must work extremely hard to meet his strict father’s high expectations. Also, Kyoya's bad temper when waking up in the morning has earned him the name “Low blood pressure Evil Lord”. Character Outline The true manager of the club, Kyoya Ootori, is shown to be calculating, knowledgeable, and scheming, although not a bad person (to an extent). He is from a very powerful big-business family that deals predominantly in medicine, and secretly feels slightly overshadowed by his older brothers, who he knows are far more likely to one day inherit the company instead of him. However, despite the circumstances, he does have great confidence in his own abilities and finds the situation to be more of an interesting game than a roadblock. He does all the financial and planning aspects of the Host Club, from managing budgets to selling off merchandise. His manner towards clients is very pleasant and civil, and is said to be "the cool type." As a complete foil to Tamaki, even in appearance, he often realizes things Tamaki or the others are too naive to understand (and usually keeps the information to himself for his own amusement), and is the "Mom" to the father figure of Tamaki. He sleeps late, often due to business and school. In chapter 28, Kyoya mentions staying up until 5am. He is often polite to people who are in power or related to it, and claims he only helps people so he can get ahead in the business circles. Haruhi finds this untrue when he keeps a woman from being scammed before realizing she was the wife of an important man. Appearance ' ' Kyoya has short, black hair, usually styled into a smart/casual look. He is thin, five feet, ten inches tall (five foot, eleven in the anime), and wears slim, rimless glasses which seem to flash when he's scheming, angry, or secretly frightened''. His fashion sense is not as intellectual as his character may suggest, his entire wardrobe is full of designer wear. He's most often seen in jeans and designer tops when he isn't in his school uniform, and he seems to have a preference for darker clothes. His eyes are a grey/brown colour. Kyoya is always dressed well, usually pulling off a smart/casual look without fault. Personality Kyoya is "cool" type. He is cool, logical, and has superior intelligence. He also can come across as rather detatched, and sometimes downright threatening when he wants to. He won't do anything that doesn't have any benefit for him, however Haruhi has wondered if maybe he wishes to gain something intangible from his relationship with his friends. He is considered the "Shadow King" of the Host Club by Haruhi, controlling all aspects of it while still being only second-in-command. He also considers himself an egoist, despite the fact that he isn't. Relationships Tamaki Suoh Tamaki and Kyoya are in the same class and are very close. Tamaki even occasionally calls him "mother", which Kyoya goes along with. While Tamaki still occasionally gets under Kyoya's skin, he still tolerates Tamaki's eccentricities and calmly follows the boy's lead (or so it appears). When their acquaintance first began, Tamaki drove him insane, as expected. However, after Tamaki's insight shone through and he helped Kyoya come out of his shell, the friendship became genuine and solid. It is safe to say Tamaki is Kyouya's closest friend. Haruhi Fujioka Kyoya is the first to realize that Haruhi is a girl. She, in return, is one of the few that realizes that Kyoya isn't as black and white as he appears to be. The two seem to be the only truly rational and level-headed members of the club. Kyoya often has a little fun with Haruhi by threatening to increase her debt to the Host Club in order to get her to go along with whatever schemes the club is cooking up. The two seem to be good friends and appear to have a mutual respect for each others' intelligence and character. Early in their friendship, Kyouya suggested to Haruhi that she pay off her debt to the Host Club "with her body" by sleeping with him. He pushed her onto a bed and knelt over her, but Haruhi only calmly responded that she knew Kyoya would never do it because he wouldn't benefit from doing so (see episode 8). In reality, he did it so Haruhi would realize why Tamaki was angry with her for standing up to two men alone and not asking for help. Later in the series he is seen to tease Haruhi by telling her she can't take home left-over food from the club. After Tamaki confesses to Haruhi, Honey comments about Kyoya having a crush on Haruhi. Kyoya states that he would have nothing to gain and that he's found something better (friendship and the couple happy). Kaoru Hitachiin During the sports festival, Kyoya and Kaoru are both on the white team. Kaoru is trusted with gathering information on the other team. In chapter 73, Kaoru comes to Kyoya's house to discuss problems with Haruhi's situation, but arrives too early and Kyoya is still asleep. Kyoya appears to be a little creeped out when he sees that the twin is also lying on his bed and reading a book. Kaoru states that he had waited two hours before Kyoya woke up and he was wanting to stay in the guest room, but Kyoya's brother Akito was home and he didn't want to be discovered. Kaoru reveals that he doesn't like Kyoya's brothers because they always appear annoyed whenever he visits; also Akito, obsessively checks on Kyoya's grades, social life and things. Kyoya tells him not bad mouth his brothers, because although, he isn't at their level in education yet, someday he'll be able to surpass them. Renge Houshakuji Renge fell in love with Kyoya after looking at a picture of him given to her by her father, because he looks like Miyabi, a dating Sim character in a video game she plays back home in her family's mansion in Paris, France. Kyoya has no feelings for her in reality and is rather repellent and cruel to her at most times. She is the daughter of Yoshio Ootori's business partner in France, Reynard Houshakuji, and he tells the other Host Club members to "''tolerate" her solely for that reason. Family Kyoya is the third son in his family, meaning he is neither an heir nor next in line. However, he has commented that "It's an exciting game", and plans to outshine his brothers when the moment is right. Ootori Family Staff Honda, Tachibana and Aijima are the three member staff that guards him. They also make sure that nothing untoward happens to their young master's friends. Yoshio Ootori Yoshio Ootori, Kyoya's father, is the patriarch of the Ootori family. Yoshio is portrayed as a cold, calculating father. Kyoya tries hard to please him in order to become heir of the family, despite the fact that his father is apparently a cold and uncompromising man, who shows no understanding for his children and has planned out the lives of his sons as his own successors already (it's unknown what he wants Fuyumi to be, though). In the manga, he acknowledges Kyoya as a possible successor despite being the third son. In the anime, he states he had already decided Kyoya would inherit Ootori Medical from him (in the manga he states it is a possibility), only to have his third son buy it and return it to his control without ever revealing his identity. He wants Kyoya to marry Haruhi in the anime. He is also the business partner of Renge's father. Fuyumi Ootori Fuyumi Ootori is Kyoya's older sister. In the anime, she appears during Kyoya's flashbacks about his first meeting with Tamaki. She clearly cares for her younger brother and tries to help him in life; apparently she is somewhat lacking in the areas of housework and organization, but she appears to be a kind-hearted person. It is revealed in the manga that she was married, but returned home later (for a short visit, which her father chided her for). Her husband's surname is Shido. She and Tamaki are pursuing a tour of commoners' food together. Yuuichi Ootori Yuuichi Ootori is Kyoya's older brother. He's only seen in the Anime during flashbacks when there's a close up of the family portrait, and is showed sometimes in the Manga. Yuuichi has already graduated at Medical School and works with his father at the same hospital, and, as Kyouya defines in the anime, he is the natural heir of Ootori's companys, because he is the elder male of family. Akito Ootori Akito Ootori is the second son of Yoshio Ootori. He's only seen in the Anime during flashbacks when there's a close up of the family portrait, but does make a quite important participation in the Manga. Is shown that Akito is undergraduating in Medical School and wants to do a MBA after leaving college to help his elder on family's business; it seems that he doesn't have the ambition to compete against his older brother, Yuuichi, to inherit the Ootori's company and doesn't want Kyouya to compete against Yuuichi either. Trivia *His blood type is AB, which according to Tamaki, makes him evil. Hunny also holds the same blood type. *He has many nicknames, including "Mother," "Demon Lord," "Hypotensive Devil," "Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord," and "The Shadow King." *His initials spell K.O. *He has a Character Song named "Tsumetai Yoru" *Bisco Hatori believes that she subconsciously derived Kyoya's name from the word 'gankyo', meaning spectacles *Honey calls him "Kyo-chan" Quotes *"Beauty is as vain as these cherry blossoms. You will never be able to see the same shape for two days." *''(To Tamaki) "Talk dream-speak only in your dreams." *(To Tamaki) ''"Sleep first, then dream." *"That's an intriguing notion, in its own way." *"I'm okay with anything as long as it doesn't harm me." *"Our motto is to make use of our characteristics to answer customers' needs." *(''To Tamak''i) "What is it now, Daddy?" Category:Characters Category:Host Club Members Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Ouran Academy Students